The Only Good Prawn is a Dead Prawn
by DR Fronkensteen
Summary: Ex-MNU guard finds unlikely allies in District 9. Can they put a stop to MNU's sick plans? Rated M for violence and language. Please, please review! I respond to all comments!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction (ever). District 9 was an awesome movie. I hope you enjoy my addition to the D9 universe. Please review!_

* * *

The Only Good Prawn Is A Dead Prawn

Chapter 1

_"Society honors its living conformists and its dead troublemakers."_

Brian picked up a rifle, and examined it. It looked relatively clean. Of course, you could make anything look cleaner if you placed it next to the slime of District 9. He removed the magazine. Large clumps of dirt fell out. _Shit._ He thought. _I can't keep anything clean in this god damned cave. _He scraped the debris out of the rifle and placed it back on the table. They were just about finished, they had gathered enough weapons to hold off a small army. Most of them were human weapons stolen from MNU and local had numerous rifles, shotguns, and various pistols stacked on the table. All of the human weaponry on the table could not equal the three alien weapons they were able to obtain. Brian himself would never get much use out of them, but some of his comrades would.

He looked across the table, to the other side of the dimly lit room. A single light bulb hung from an extension cord, illuminating the room with a dull orange glow. The walls were dirt, and were braced by wood and metal scraps. The doorway was covered only by a tattered blue tarp nailed to the ceiling. Three beings were seated at the other side of the table. One was human, the other two were Poleepkwan. One of the Poleepkwan had looked like it had been through hell. His outer shell was scarred and discolored, the red was fading away to a dull brown and grey color. He was also missing one of his antennae. The other was a light blue color, and was in much better shape than the first. Even while sitting, the two aliens had to keep their heads down due to the low dirt ceiling.

"This look like enough?"

"Not as much as we had wanted, but it will be adequate for now." Clicked the red Poleepkwa.

"You guys are sure about this?" Asked the other human from across the table. "I mean, this fellow here can tell you how bad things can turn out if MNU captures you." He said, motioning to the red Poleepkwa. It nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure." Brian said without looking up from the table of weapons.

"MNU's brutality can hardly be matched, but we cannot wait any longer. MNU could find us any day now. There have been enough close calls already." The blue Poleepkwa said sternly. (Or what could be considered sternly, Brian still had trouble picking emotions out of their faces and dialogue.)

"That is not the only reason. Our people are starting to loose hope. It has been a year and a half since Christopher Johnson left. No one thinks he will ever return. We need an act that will show that there is still hope for both of our races." The red one interjected.

"Then it happens. Tomorrow." Brian said, standing up. He shuffled along the wall of the cramped room, dirt and dust falling on him along they way. "We are all set with the weapons. Everybody needs to rest for tomorrow." He added, as he swept away the tarp covering the doorway and entered a corridor. It was even darker than the room, though the ceiling was slightly higher. It was narrow, you had to turn sideways when passing someone else. He continued and it opened up onto a oval shaped room, about 15 meters across. There was tattered mattresses and blankets scattered around. Trash was piled in the corners, and an awful stench hung in the air. It did not look much different than the squalor above them in District 9. He sat sat down on the gravel floor, and leaned against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling.

_How can we continue with this much longer? We are running short on supplies and morale is at an all time low. This had to end soon, either in success or in complete disaster._ He thought as he lit a cigarette. He felt a slight rumbling in the ground, as small pieces of dirt fell from overhead. MNU had bulldozed about half of District 9 at this point, as they transferred the remaining Poleepkwa to District 10. He feared what would happen if the heavy machinery got directly overhead. They had not been out of their underground hiding place in almost two weeks, as places above ground to hide were dwindling.

He and his group of about 15 humans and 25 Poleepkwa were members of a small resistance group formed in District 9. Also, they were one of the first anti MNU groups made up of humans and Poleepkwan members working together. They were forced underground when MNU cracked down on D9 shortly before the mothership left. Support for the resistance had been growing, but nothing major in terms of government reform or MNU reform had come of it. They were labeled as just another "terrorist group" or "warring faction" by the media. _How can people be so fucking blind? _Brian, of course, knew the answer to that question. It was just three years ago he had arrived in Johannesburg, South Africa. It was three years ago when he had been promoted to a new position at MNU.

Three Years ago, one and a half years before Christopher leaves the planet.

The plane made a slight bump again. Brian gripped the arm of his chair even harder. His fingers were turning white.

"Fuck, man. You need to relax." Commented Markus, a good friend of Brian's.

"I am relaxed." Brian said back to his friend, annoyed. "I just don't like flying, that's all."

" You would think a hot shot ex-military man yourself wouldn't be afraid of a little flying."

Markus could tell Brian did not find the comment amusing.

"How soon do they want you to start work after you land?" Markus asked.

"They gave me three days. It should be enough time to recover from the jet lag and get unpacked."

"Shit man" commented Markus. "I'm starting tomorrow...... more like in 14 hours. The new management is very strict. They don't like to wait around. You are lucky you get three days."

"Well, you lived in South Africa for 28 years of your life. I think you can handle yourself."

A tone over the intercom interrupted them. The pilot informed the passengers that they were beginning their decent into the airport. Brian gripped his seat even harder. He hated landing.

_I am glad that shit is done with._Brian thought as he reached his apartment door. He was lucky to know Markus. Markus was a South African native, so he was able to show Brian around the town for an hour or so before he had to get prepped for work. Brian fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. It wasn't as nice as his apartment back in the states, but it would do. He walked over to the window and pulled back the shades. He looked out over the skyline of Johannesburg. He looked even harder at the thing that hovered over it. It was one of the largest things he had ever seen. It was as big as the downtown section of Joburg itself. And it just hovered there, lifeless. It almost seemed surreal. Sure, he had seen it plenty of times on television, but seeing it in person was an entirely new experience.

_Maybe I should have stayed home. _Thought Brian. _But there is nothing left for me in the states. My wife left me, I lost a lot of friends, and burned a lot of bridges. If it weren't for this transfer to the S.A. branch of MNU, I would probably be out on the streets. Maybe a fresh start is what I need._

He turned his attention away from the ship and back to unpacking. He thought more about his job. He was a firearms instructor, and was going to be in charge of training some of the new recruits in the field. He was anxious to get out and start working.

He had heard horror stories from Markus about these aliens, Prawns as they were called. Markus had told him about how savage and unintelligent they were. He had heard that they could rip a man limb from limb in seconds. _It's good how MNU keeps these things separate from humans. Who knows what would happen if those crazy fuckers were let loose in the general public._

Brian spent the next two days unpacking, getting to know his way around the town, and reading over the regulations the Prawns had to follow. The regulations were strict- and Brian liked that. _Who knows what they could be capable of. They are just lucky they landed here, where MNU is willing to take care of them. _

Brian entered his fist day of work a little more confident than when he had first arrived in SA. He was still gutting used to all of the new culture, but he found the S.A. MNU branch structured the same as it had been in the states. He adjusted to working there quickly. After a few weeks, he made many friends at his position. He taught new operatives on defending themselves in District 9. This included firearm safety, maintenance, and how to effectively fight the Prawns.

"The Prawn can be very unpredictable. You need to keep on your toes at all times." Announced Brian to the group he was instructing. They were at a field near the outskirts of District 9 MNU used as a weapon training range. There was a row of paper targets, all of them outlines of Prawns. The "kill zones" were marked on the targets. It was a dry and slightly windy day out.

Brian walked over to one of the targets. "These 2 circles are kill zones on a Prawn." He motioned to the head and center torso on the target. "These other areas will slow down or stop it, but are not immediately lethal." He motioned to other areas on the target. "I'm not sure why you would want to aim for those........ Because we all know the only good Prawn is a dead Prawn."

The group let out a small chuckle.

"Right, so I want you to continue working with the other instructors on kill shots only. Those are the shots that will save you or your partner from an unruly Prawn." The group split up, and everyone continued with their training. Brian left the group and headed back to the small shed built on the range.

"Thomas" Called Brian. "Is there a casper leaving back to MNU soon?"

"Yeah boss, next one is leaving in 5 minutes."

"Thanks. I need to get the hell out of here.... See you tomorrow Thomas."

"'Night boss."

Brian stepped back in the shack and traded in his service pistol for his personal revolver. He did not know why MNU equipped them with 9mm, it hardly was able to pierce the Prawns outer shell. They were really only good with head shots. And head shots were not always easy.

He holstered his .357 magnum and stepped back outside the shack, around to the casper that was waiting out front. He opened the back hatch.

"How are the newbies?" Markus asked, as he extended his hand for Brian.

"Going much better than the first batch. Still had a couple of fucking idiots who kept pointing their weapons everywhere. Almost got someone killed." Brian grasped Markus' hand, and hoisted himself into the casper. The engine revved up and the casper began moving forward.

"Fuck man. You set them strait?"

"Yeah" Brian said, as he removed his gloves and helmet. "They won't be doing it again."

"Right"Markus chuckled. "You doing anything tonight man? Me and a couple of the guys are going out tonight with some of the girls from accounting."

"Accounting? You have really outdone yourself this time Markus. First payroll now accounting...... Wow."

"Shut up man! You didn't answer my question. Are you in or n-"

Markus was cut of from a sudden scream from the radio.

"HELP!" They could hear a chaotic mix of gunshots and screaming in the background of the transmission.

"I need some fucking back up!! Now!"

Brian grabbed the radio microphone. "Where are you?"

"Section 12 of District 9! These fuckers already killed my driver and my partner is wounded! You better hurry the fuck up!!" More gunshots and screaming could be heard heard over the radio, as well as Prawn screeches.

"Give us two minutes. We are on our way" Brian hung the microphone back up. He put his helmet on and fastened the straps. He pulled a shotgun off of a rack and chambered a round. Markus loaded his rifle, and the two other operatives followed suit. The driver had increased his speed, but the two minutes felt like two hours. They continued to hear gun shots over the radio._ At least that means someone is still alive. _

The driver screeched to a halt. He backed the casper up to a solitary MNU pickup truck. They could see a downed operative. Standing over him was another operative with a rifle, pointing at a large group of Prawns. Most of them were just out to see what the commotion was. About 6 of them were being very aggressive to the operative, only keeping their distance because of his rifle fire. The casper hatch swung open, and the 4 operative sprinted to the groups of Prawns.

"Get back! Get the fuck back!!" Brian screamed. One Prawn charged the stranded operative. Everyone opened fire. The aggressor was ripped in half by the concentrated fire. The group continued to fire into the crowd of Prawns, until they all had all run away or were downed. More than a dozen Prawns lay dead or dying.

The remaining operatives ran to assist their downed friend. His leg had been torn off at the hip. The limb lay 3 meters away, and the entire area was drenched in blood. Brian reached down and checked for a pulse.

"Nothing. He's gone." Brian said, looking away.

"Mother fucker......"

Brian turned and looked in the drivers seat of the pickup truck. The driver had his head nearly ripped off. It was hanging off to the right side, just by a few strings of skin. Blood had cascaded out the door of the truck and left a puddle under the door."

"Come here you fucker!!!"

Brian turned to see Markus quickly walking to an injured Prawn. It was small, barley 5 feet tall. It was not an adult, only a child. The Prawn was limping away, its leg leaving a trail of black blood.

"Come back here! Get the fuck back here!!" Markus kicked the Prawn in its injured leg, causing it to collapse. He kicked it multiple times in the body.

"Markus! Leave that one! It didn't-" Brian was cut off buy 3 loud gunshots. The injured prawn slumped back, spurting black liquid from its head. It hit the ground with a thud, and its arm twitched once before it lay completely still. Markus re-holstered his pistol and walked back over to the group.

"You didn't need to do that. It wasn't one of the ones who attacked you." Brian said as Markus walked past.

"Fuck man. You said it yourself. The only good Prawn is a dead Prawn." Markus turned and climbed back into the casper.

Three years Later.

Brian took the last drag off of his cigarette, and tossed it away. He exhaled slowly.

_I don't know why seeing that Prawn die bothered me so much. I had seen plenty killed before that, and even had killed quite a few myself. Even a couple of little ones. For some reason, the image of that dead Prawn was burned into my memory. It's probably what got me into all of this shit._

He let his head rest on the dirt wall behind him. He continued to stare at the dimly lit ceiling. Another sleepless night in District 9.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. If you have any criticism or advice for me, feel free to mention it in a review or pm me. Any input you guys have would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic, so I probably have a lot to learn._

_Cheers,_

_-DR Fronkensteen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter out. End of the semester was busy, and I have been traveling for the holidays. But it is here now! Hope you find it enjoyable. As always, review if you have any feedback for me! Oh I have to add this- I do not own District 9, this is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this. _

* * *

The Only Good Prawn is a Dead Prawn

Chapter 2

"_Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable."_

It was amazing how variable time could be when you are cramped up underground. Minutes could feel like hours. Hours could feel like seconds. Brian had no idea how long he had been sitting there, staring off into space. It was almost comforting to him, to get a chance to blank his mind and not think. Almost like sleeping with your eyes open. A figure coming down the narrow corridor caught Brian's attention. The poleepkwa walked past Brian and sat down on the ground. It was the same one Brian had talked too earlier, his scars still apparent even in the dim light.

"How's it going, Nick?" Brian sighed. The red poleepkwa looked up at Brian and was silent for a moment.

"How is what going?" Nicholas asked back, puzzled. His single antenna twitched.

"How are you?" Brian clarified.

"Fine."

Nicholas picked up a can, and peered inside it. Empty. He tossed the can to the side and stared down at the was an awkward silence. Brian wondered how someone in his position could be fine. He could hardly imagine what kind of hell Nicholas had been through to get those scars.

"Any more news about our plan?" Brian asked, breaking the silence.

"No. It goes on as planned. No changes."

Brian dug into his pockets. He pulled out a crumpled cigarette pack.

"Shit." Brian sighed, as he tossed the empty pack aside. He glanced at his watch. "Damn." Brian grunted, standing to his feet. "I have to go get ready. Its almost time to get going." He turned to walk down the thin corridor.

"Brian." Nicholas called. Brian turned around.

"Why do you care? Not just about today. About this in general." Nicholas waved his three fingered hand in the air, motioning to their surroundings.

Brian was taken off guard by the question. He paused for a moment. _Why do I care? _He felt a surge of emotions and memories.

"I don't know." He shrugged. Nicholas looked back down at the gravel floor.

"Your race never ceases to confuse me."

"Thanks." Brian remarked, sarcastically. He continued down the hall and stopped. He turned back.

"Hey Nick. You spend too much time staring at the ground. You need to look up once in a while." Brian quickly continued down the hallway, not giving Nicholas time to respond. Nicholas stared down the corridor after Brian. He slowly looked up at the ceiling, more confused than ever.

Brian glanced in the filthy mirror. It had been almost a year since he had worn his MNU uniform. He stepped back and tried to fit his full image in the small frame. He dusted as much filth as he could off of the clothing. It still looked dirty, but it would do. He had tried one of the clean uniforms he stole from MNU before he went into hiding, but it did not fit. The other human members of the team needed the extra uniforms anyway, their plan would not succeed without them. Brian looked away from the mirror and picked up his helmet. He then wrapped a thin band of yellow tape around the rim. He placed the helmet on his head, picked up his shotgun, and left the room.

Compared to the underground hellhole, the air above in D9 actually smelled fresh. To anyone else, it would probably smell like a rotting dump. Brian was taken off guard by the sensation of a breeze after being cooped up underground for so long. Brian also felt a slight tinge of nervousness. Because they had left their hiding place, that meant their plan was already in motion. There was no going back. The inter-species group was able to find some empty shacks to hide in while they waited to set things into motion. They had only 15 members to carry out the operation- the rest were unable to join in the assault, others were unwilling. Four of the members were human, the rest poleepkwan. The shacks were small, but felt even smaller with that many bodies crammed into them.

"Nicholas. I need you and a couple of your guys to keep watch outside. We don't want anyone to report seeing some humans. Especially humans wearing MNU uniforms." Nicholas nodded. He left the shack, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked Jacob, one of the humans.

"MNU has recently evicted the residents that used to be in these shacks. That means there should be a small team coming around to double check them before they are bulldozed. They should have transport we can get our hands on."

Jacob nodded.

"So we just wait until then?" Teresa chimed in. She was wearing a different uniform than the rest on the humans. She had business casual clothes on, with an MNU vest over the top. If they had any luck, she would appear to outrank any real MNU they might come into contact with.

"Yes. Nicholas will let us know when the patrol arrives. Until then, just make yourselves comfortable." Brian motioned to the shack around them. He placed his shotgun up against the wall, and sat down on the ground. The shack grew quiet as Brian stared up at at the ceiling. He had never been in this particular shack before, but it still seemed eerily familiar. The way the sheet metal ceiling was held together with rusty nails and duct tape. The holes in the walls had rags and trash stuffed in them. Of course, most of the shacks in District 9 looked like this. Still, it brought back memories. Memories Brian wished he could leave behind.

**Two years earlier, only 6 months before Christopher Johnson leaves Earth.**

Brian had stayed at work early that night. He had to recheck all of the weapons in the armory. Serial numbers, maintenance those kinds of mundane things. Brian had rarely done this kind of work before, but was usually stuck inside ever since he was demoted. "Poor and unreliable performance that may endanger other MNU employees and contractors.". Thats the reason they gave. Brian was still lucky to be even working for MNU. The only reason he was able to keep his employment was that Markus was now his boss.

"You all set boss?" Thomas poked his head into the weapon storage room.

"Yeah I can finish up here. I'm off tomorrow anyway." Brian tossed his pen down on the pile of paperwork and rubbed his eyes.

"Night boss" Thomas placed his shotgun on a rack and walked out of the room.

Brian looked back down at the paperwork. He was no where near being done, only half of the weapons had been checked. He wondered what MNU was planning. Whatever it is, its big. They had never had anyone check every weapon in the armory at once before. Brian called it quits at around 11pm. The morning shift could take care of the rest. He slid open the top drawer of his desk. He moved some files and other office supplies out of the way. He removed a small stack of papers, and flipped through them quickly. Brian folded them in half, and put them in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket, flipped off the lights, and headed out the door.

It was another typical night at home. Alone. Brian never even bothered to turn on many lights anymore. He kind of liked the darkness. It had been like this for a few months, ever since Brian had been demoted. Brian pulled a glass off of the counter and poured a drink. He say down on a chair and let out a sigh. He did not go out much anymore. Its not that he had made many enemies, but he had lost a lot of friends. He still talked with those at work. Not really anything special, the weather, sports, that kind of stuff. It felt awkward talking to people he used to manage before he was demoted. He stayed in touch with Markus, even though they had grown apart. It was hard to ignore someone you have known and worked with for 15 years. Especially is that person was now your boss. Brian lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He exhaled slowly. Even though he did not have to go into work tomorrow, he didn't have the day off. He had a meeting with a friend in District 9.

Brian wiped a scuff off of his boot and looked up into the mirror. He still looked good in his black MNU garb. He reached in his vest pocket and pulled out a pair of Aviators sun glasses. He put them on. He was lucky MNU had forgotten to take his old ID card away. With that one, he could outrank any of the other MNU "grunts" he might come into contact with. He was planning to enter D9 around 11:30 am. It was in the middle of a shift change, and there would not be a supervisor at the checkpoint for 15 minutes. It was risky, but it had worked before.

Brian stepped outside from his apartment building. The Metrobus stop was about a half mile away. From there, it was just a short ride to the MNU checkpoint into D9. The bus ride was quiet. Brian felt out of place wearing his full MNU uniform. It was not uncommon for people around Johannesburg to see MNU uniforms, but Brian still felt like he was being stared at. He was probably just nervous, knowing he was not supposed to be in that particular uniform any longer. The checkpoint was easily visible from the bus stop. Brian waited for traffic to clear and crossed the street. He stepped up to the first gate. There was only one guard sitting in the booth. Brian had timed his entrance perfectly- the supervisor was absent. He held up his outdated ID card to the window, hoping the guard would not bother to enter the ID number into the computer. There was a buzz from a small speaker, and the door swung open. Brian stepped through, into District 9. He walked straight into the first line of shacks, and unholstered his revolver. It was unwise to enter D9 alone, especially if you were wearing an MNU uniform.

Brian started getting strange looks as he traveled further into D9. Most of the prawns just scattered when they saw him, others stared. He knew it was strange for them to see someone in an MNU guard uniform alone in D9. He did not like traveling in broad daylight, but nighttime travel was impossible. Most of the gangs, human and alien alike, roam at night. There was no doubt he would have been killed this far into D9 at night. He found the shack he was looking for. He pushed open the flimsy door, and stepped into the dimly lit shack.

"Hey Nick-"

There was a prawn sitting at a table. The two did not recognize each other. The prawn was a deep blue color. They stared at each other in a brief second of silence. The prawn dove for a shelf, grabbing a hidden AK-47 and leveling it a Brian. Brian lifted his revolver and pulled back the hammer. There was another brief moment of silence. Both stood still very still, their weapons leveled at each other.

"Nicholas is not here." Clicked the Blue prawn, his rifle still pointed at Brian. "Leave before I kill you."

"I am a friend of Nicholas. I'm not here to arrest you. Now stop pointing that fucking gun at me." Brian said back, never removing the sights of the revolver off of the prawn.

"Nicholas is no friend of MNU."

"Neither am I."

"Then why are you wearing their uniform?"

"I can explain that, after you lower your rifle."

"I do not trust you."

Brian sighed. He gently lowered the hammer of the revolver. He slowly moved his firearm down, and placed it back in its holster. He removed his sunglasses and placed them in his vest pocket.

"If I was really MNU, we probably would have both shot each other by now." Brian said, with a sly smile.

The prawn stared at Brian, with the rifle still raised. Brian looked back.

"I guess I'll just get going then." Brian turned to the door.

"Wait."Brian turned around. The blue prawn had lowered the rifle to his side. "Nicholas had to go help with a hatching. He will be back in a few hours."

"I have time. Mind if I have a seat?" The blue prawn was silent. Brin seated himself in a char across the table from the prawn. He extended his hand. "Brian Peterson." The prawn just stared, not responding to the friendly gesture. Brian slowly pulled back his hand. "You have a name?"

"Yes." The prawn responded, still firmly grasping the rifle at his side.

"Well... What is it?"

The prawn responded with a series of clicks and grunts that made no sense to Brian.

"I am not fond of my human name."

Brian nodded.

"I have heard Nicholas mention your name before. I was unaware that you were human."

"Yeah well, sometimes I don't feel human..........." Brian chuckled, staring down at the beat up table. He looked back up at the prawn. "How long have you known Nick?"

"A few months." The prawn responded. "I had lost most of my family and friends in an MNU raid. He helped me escape. You seem to know him well. How come I have not met you before?"

"I have been passing Nick information about MNU. Patrol schedules, arrest records, that kind of stuff. I have had to lay low lately because I was at risk of being found out."

The prawn nodded. Brian can tell he was starting to relax, his grip on the rifle had loosened.

"Where are you from?" The blue prawn clicked, becoming more interested. "I can tell you speak differently than most of the other humans here."

"I'm one of those loud-obnoxious-self-centered-Americans."

"That is a very strange name for a country."

Brian chuckled. "No, no. The country is called the United States of America. I worked for MNU there before being transfered here." The blue prawn nodded. "So did you have a chance to see where you came from?"

"No. I was hatched a few months after my family was brought down from the mothership. Earth is all I know."

"Well, I wish I could feel good telling you that makes you an honorary earthling."

The conversation continued off and on for the next couple of hours. Brian had the feeling he was gaining some level of trust from the prawn- even if he still kept the rifle within reach. The sun was getting dangerously close to setting, and Brian was contemplating leaving the information at the shack and heading home. Just has he was reaching for the door to leave, Nicholas opened it from the other side. The scarless Nicholas stepped into the shack, both of his antennae intact.

"Nick! I thought I would have to leave without getting to talk to you." Brian sat back down at the table.

"I am glad to see you are ok." Nicholas pulled up another chair to the table.

"Now I'll have to make this quick, I have to get out of here." Brian pulled a folded up stack of papers out of his pocket. "I'm not sure what MNU is planning, but it is going to be big. They are doing inventories on everything. I think it might be the relocation."

"It must be a few months away still. They have not made it public yet."

"I have a feeling they will soon. Here is all of the equipment they are massing, and the new patrol schedule." Brian slid the papers across the table to Nicholas. Brian reached into another pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "And here is a way to keep in touch. The bill is prepaid in cash, so they won't be able to trace it back to me. I hope you have brushed up on your written English. They don't make keypads in non-human characters yet."

Nicholas studied the items in front of him.

"I hope MNU will not find out you are doing this."

"Oh they have their suspicions. But its nothing they can prove."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud vehicle pulling up outside of the row of shacks. Brian jumped up from his seat and peered out of the dirty window. Two MNU trucks had parked in front of the neighboring shack.

"Shit." Brian muttered under his breath. "Its MNU." Both Nicholas and the blue prawn stood up abruptly. "You guys have to get out of here. I can stay and talk to them. Get going! They are still searching the other shack."

Nicholas gathered all of the contraband in a plastic bag. He headed to the back door of the shack and turned to Brian.

"Brian. Thank you."

"No problem. You have to go now." Nicholas nodded and quickly exited out of the rear door.

The blue prawn approached Brian and extended his hand.

"Lucas."

Brian shook the extended hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. Hopefully we will see each other again." Lucas turned and followed Nicholas out.

"MNU! Open the door!" The guard outside pounded on the wall. Brian sighed, and opened the door. He was face to face with 3 MNU guards, all with their weapons pointed at him.

"Stand down! I have the situation under contro-" Brian was greeted with a rifle butt to the face. His legs buckled underneath him, and he crumpled to the ground.

Brian was trying to open his eyes, but still could not see. It was like the room was too bright for his eyes to adjust. The wold felt like it was spinning out of control. His head felt like it had been split open, and he felt like he needed to throw up. As Brian was trying to process all of the pain, he became aware of a voice screaming in his ear. It started to become more clear.

"Wake up!"

Brian felt a sharp stinging impact across his face, it was enough to bring him fully into consciousness. He straightened upright in his chair, and the room started to come into focus. Brian tried to rub his eyes, only to realize both of his hands were handcuffed to the arms of the chair.

"Are we awake yet?"

"Kind of." Brin mumbled. His eyes had partially adjusted to the light, and he could see two figures in the room. One was close to brian, the other was leaning in the corner of the small room. The first was dressed in business casual clothes, a blue button down shirt with a tie and a pair of khakis. Brian could see an MNU ID on a lanyard around his neck. The second one was an MNU guard, armed with an electric stun baton.

"How do you know this prawn?" The man tossed down a picture of a red poleepkwa onto the stainless steel table.

"I do not know who that is."

The man leaned in close to Brian. "Listen. We already know what is going on here. The more you co-operate, the less painful this has to get. So you can knock off the bullshit. Now tell me. How do you know this prawn."

"I do not know who that is." The man quickly turned away from Brian, and grabbed the stun baton from the guard. He turned back, jabbing the electrodes of the baton into the top of Brian's shoulder.

"You have one more chance. How do you know this prawn?"

"Never seen him before." The pain came more quickly than Brian had anticipated. His whole upper body tensed up as the electricity passed through him. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the arms of the chair. It seemed like every nerve in his body was screaming. The crackling sound of the device was muffled by Brian's clothes. The interrogator pulled the device away, and the pain ended as quickly as it had begun.

"That was only 5 seconds. Next time, we go for 20. Now we'll try a different question. What were you doing in District 9? I'll give you a few seconds to think over your answer." The man stared directly into Brian's eyes as he waited. "Are you ready to answer?"

"Sure."

"Well, go ahead then."

Brian paused again. "Go fuck yourself."

The man smiled, and let out a small chuckle. Brian returned the smile. Without any warning, Brian was struck across the face with the baton. Brian felt a snap in his nose, and blood began to poor down his face. Before the man had a chance to strike Brian again, the door to the room swung open. A familiar voice shouted.

"Get out. Both of you."

The interrogator tossed the baton down on the table. He motioned to the guard, and both of them exited through the door behind Brian. Markus shut the door behind them. He walked around the chair, rubbing his eyes. He let out a long sigh.

"Nou is ek gefok." Brian said, his American accent still very obvious.

"You're damn right you are. Look at this." Markus flipped through a file that had been on the table. He pulled out a page that contained Brian's computer history. "MNU spreads lies? Please, don't tell me you believe this bullshit." Brian remained silent. "Do you have any idea of what I am going to have to do to clear you for this one? Hell, I'll be surprised if they don't sack me for saving your ass all of these times."

"I never asked for your help."

"Thats not the point. I am going to have to demote you again, you know that."

"Of course."

"Your demotion is only temporary this time."

"How did you manage that?"

"Because I am having you transferred back to the United States."

"What?" Brian was taken off guard by the news.

"I know I can't stop you from doing this stuff. You are going to get yourself killed, either by MNU or by some prawn."

"I won't go through with it. You can just fire me."

"I can't just fire you. If you stay, I will have to let my supervisors know about your activities. You will end up in some secret prison. No one will ever see you again. Your demotion is only for a few weeks. Then you will get to work for MNU in the US, and you will be promoted back to your original status."

Brian sighed and looked down at the ground. "You know I can't promise you anything."

Markus smiled "I was afraid you would say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the handcuffs that bound Brian's wrists to the chair. Brian wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. Markus walked over to the door and opened it. Brian followed.

"And one more thing." Markus faced Brian. "Your Afrikanns pronunciation sucks."

Brian had never really worked in an office before. He had always worked in the field in some form or another. He had been a platoon sergeant in the military, and had been in charge of firearms instruction forever. He had never been in charge of a copy room before. Office work had never appealed to him. And now he knew first hand he hated everything about being cooped up in an office. Brian closed the panel on the copy machine, and looked back at the display. It still read "No toner".

"I just put more toner in, you piece of shit." Brian mumbled under his breath. He pulled the machine away from the wall, exposing the outlet where it was plugged in. He pulled out the plug, and then replaced it. Ge glanced back up at the display. "Printer ready"

"Finally." Brian pushed the machine back into place, and put a new stack of paper in it. He pressed the start button, and the machine began quickly kicking out copies. Brian took a look at the document being copied. It was the eviction form MNU was using to justify moving the prawns to District 10. The evictions were due to start today. Brian had tried to get into contact with Nicholas with the cell phone, but he never got any replies.

"Hey Brian." Brian looked up and saw Jacob step into the copy room. "How's it going." Jacob leaned up against the doorway.

"It's going." Brian sighed, moving a stack of the eviction forms onto a desk.

"Doesn't look like its going well."

"I just need a smoke." Brian chuckled. Another man poked his head into the copy room.

"Hows it going guys? Hey make sure you keep most of the talking during break times. We need everyone to be working efficiently this week." He quickly turned and went down the hallway, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Who is that?" Brian asked.

"Wikus Van De Merwe. He was put in charge of this whole District 10 relocation project."

"So that guy is our new boss?"

"Yep."

"That sucks. He's kind of an asshole."

Jacob smiled, and walked out of the copy room.

If there was one thing Brian liked about working in the office, it was that his hours were predictable. He knew when he had to be at work, and he knew when he would be home. That was pretty much it. It was not long before Brian returned to his old game of stealing information from MNU. Even though his contact in D9 had gone quiet, he still felt the information could be useful. He had planned to do it around the supervisor's lunch break. But he didn't need to wait. Wikus never showed up to work that day. Apparently he had passed out at his promotion party, and was now at the hospital. Brian rummaged through Wikus' desk, taking anything he thought might be useful. There was not much there, only stuff Brian had seen before. If Brian really wanted to get some good stuff, he would have to get into the company archives. It was a fortified room, almost like a vault. Brian knew he had no chance of ever getting in. The only way in was if there was a fire alarm triggered. When the alarm goes off, every door is automatically unlocked so people can escape. Brian had thought about pulling a fire alarm, but he would be caught on camera if he did.

"Hey Brian. Take a look at this." Jacob tossed down a newspaper on the table. Brian picked it up. On the cover was a picture of Wikus in a very odd position with a prawn.

"He did seem like that type." Brian remarked, flipping through the article. "Says here he escaped from the isolation ward and is on the run now."

"That story still does not sit right with me." Jacob said, leaving the room.

Brian knew Jacob was right. MNU mostly published half truths in the media. And if they were not half truths, they were outright lies. Brian checked his cell phone. Still no response from Nicholas. He went back to reading the article, but was startled when the building gave a sudden shudder underneath him. The lights dimmed and flickered before returning to normal. Brian poked his head out of the copy room. People were obviously confused, peering over their cubicle walls and muttering to each other. The evacuation alarm sounded. "Security breach in level 2" That was a new one. Brian thought someone must have crashed their car into the building or something. Whatever it was, it was his perfect chance to get down to the archives.

Brian joined the crowd of people filing out of their offices into the stair wells. He could hear muffled yelling on the stairs below. He did not think much of it, and continued down. He reached the ground floor. He noticed whatever happened to the building was not a simple car accident. A thick cloud of dust clung in the air, and debris were all over the floor. Brian ignore them, and continued to the below ground levels. He snuck down the hallway, heading toward the archives. He stopped suddenly when he heard muffled gunfire. He listened. It sounded like there was alien weaponry being fired as well. Brian ducked into a corner and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly typed a message to Nicholas: Are you guys attacking MNU? Brian hoped to get a response, but received none. The building gave another sudden shudder. Brian dropped the cell phone and was hit in the face with a blast of hot air. Brian grabbed his cell phone off the floor. He ran down the hallway, and took a sharp right into the armory. He stopped suddenly. The sight was awful. Human blood and tissue was splattered all over the walls. Shreds of clothing were scattered about the room. Brian had no doubt that MNU was being attacked with alien weaponry. Brian jogged over to the weapon rack. He grabbed a pistol, loaded it, and put it in his waistband. He also took a fully loaded assault rifle.

He continued down the passages to the archives, moving as tactically as he could. He reached the door, and placed his rifle against the wall. He tried to open the door, but it would not budge.

"Shit!"

Apparently, MNU did not want anyone viewing what was contained in that room. Brian stomped his foot in frustration. He should have known better.

"Hey!! You! Get you fucking hands in the air!" Brian was surprised by the voice yelling from behind. He slowly raised his hands up, his back still to the mercenary.

"You kick that rifle away!! Do it now!!" Brian complied, kicking his rifle down the hallway.

"Now walk backwards to the sound of my voice. Slow."

Brian knew what he was about to do. He obeyed at first, slowly stepping back to the mercenary. In the blink of an eye, he pulled the pistol out of his waistband. He spun around to face the mercenary. Two shots rang out. Brian's pistol clattered to the ground. The mercenary had fired first. Brian clutched his chest, struggling to breath. He fell to the floor, landing flat on his face. Brian looked up from the floor. The pistol was laying just out of arms reach. Brian crawled toward it, his chest still in excruciating pain. Brian stretched out his arm, his fingers just barley touching the pistol. The mercenary quickly kicked the pistol out of Brian's reach. Brian slowly tried to sit up, breathing was still difficult. He saw the mercenary's boot out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late to get out of the way. The boot connected with the side of Brian's head with a tremendous impact. Brian slumped forward, everything went dark.

Brian's head throbbed painfully with every beat. He breathed shallowly, his ribcage felt like it was broken in a thousand places. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but complete blackness. Brian wondered why it was so painful to be dead. He tried moving his head, but is neck was too sore. He was able to see a very dim light out of the corner of his eye. Brian suddenly snapped to his senses. He was lying on his back, on some kind of cot. It did not smell pretty. He slowly sat up, the whole world seemed like it was spinning around him. He reached deeply into his pockets, and pulled out a small flashlight. He turned it on, sweeping the beam of white light around his environment. He was inside a cramped, dirty shack. Brian had been lying on a torn up mattress. He moved to swing his feet over the side of the mattress, but recoiled due to the pain in his chest. He placed the light in between his legs, and aimed the beam up at his torso. He unzipped his jacket and tore open his button down shirt, reveling his concealable ballistic vest. Brian tore the two flattened slugs out of the vest. Brian was glad the vest had stopped them, even if the impact broke a few ribs and left a few bruises. He was lucky he got to keep the vest after being demoted.

Suddenly, the door to the shack swung open. A poleepkwa stepped in. Brian quickly aimed the light toward the creature. The creature's dark red shell was cracked and scarred in multiple places. Its face looked bruised, and it was missing an antennae.

"Nick?" Brian said, still extremely groggy.

"Yes, its me." The poleepkwa clicked back.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Brian said, noting all of the damage to Nicholas' body.

"I was captured by MNU after out last meeting." Nicholas responded, sitting down in a chair.

"Shit. How the hell did I end up here?" Brian suddenly fully realized where he was.

"Last night you were dumped out of the back of an MNU truck. Right outside in front of my shack."

"Markus..." Brian mumbled.

"Who is that?"

"He is a friend....... Sort of. He is the one who had me dumped here. He must have known I was helping you."

Nicholas nodded. He stood up from his chair and picked up a chrome revolver. He held it out for Brian. "You left this here."

Brian took the revolver and examined it. "Holy shit. I though I would never see this thing again. Thanks." Brian placed it on the mattress. "Anything new happen in D9 while I was gone?"

"The evictions have started."

"I know about that."

"And the mothership left."

"The mothership left?" Brian quickly stood to his feet, shocked by the news. He was immediately overcome by a wave of dizziness. He grabbed for something to steady himself, but nothing was in reach. Nicholas grabbed Brian by the shoulder, stopping him from falling.

"You need to rest." Nicholas guided Brian back to the mattress. "I will explain everything when you are able to handle it."

Brian nodded, as he laid back down on the dirty mattress. He sighed, and stared up at the ceiling.

**One and a half years later**

The door of the shack swung open. Lucas poked his head in.

"The patrol is here."

Brian stood up. He put his helmet on and grabbed his shotgun. Brian surveyed the group, making sure everyone had a band of yellow tape somewhere on their uniform. The rest of the group in the shack gathered their gear.

"Everybody ready?" Brian said. Everyone gave a silent nod in response. "Alright.... Lets roll." Brian held the door open, as everyone began to file out. "And remember, yellow tape means friendly. Do not fire on anything with yellow tape on it." Brian looked around the now empty shack. He turned, and stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please, please review! I'm still new to this. I hope to have chapter 3 out in a couple of weeks._

_Cheers,_

_DR Fronkensteen _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review, or send me a PM with feedback!!!!_

* * *

The Only Good Prawn is a Dead Prawn

Chapter 3

"_Ideas are bulletproof"_

The dry dirt crunched softly under Brian's footsteps. He took a sharp turn, keeping his shotgun at the ready. He saw what he was looking for, a small group of poleepkwa huddled behind a shack. Brian waved at the aliens, and a blue poleepkwa returned it.

"Alright. Thats them." Brian looked back at the small group of humans he was with. He continued forward, leading the way. He jogged at a slow pace, until he reached the shack.

"What do we got, Nick?" Brian said, carefully peering around the corner of the shack.

"There is one MNU truck and one casper."

"What about personnel?"

"Looks like... three MNU guards, and one MNU agent."

"Very nice. Thats fewer than expected." Brian observed the MNU patrol. Two of the guards were leaning up against the casper. The others were spray painting a large red X over a shack.

"Lets get to it then." Lucas said, checking his intimidating alien weapon.

Brian turned to face the group of humans and poleepkwa.

"Ok. We do this just like we practiced. Nick, take your guys and get around to their flank. Everyone else, stay with me." Nicholas nodded. He turned and bounded away, the rest of the poleepkwa following him. Brian addressed the remaining members of the group. "Ok. Ready to do this?"

"Born ready." Theresa said, staring back at Brian.

"Remember, you are dressed as MNU. Try to act like it. Alright then. 3.....2.......1.....Action." Brian let himself go limp, and fall into the arms of Teresa and Jacob. The dragged him out from around the shack, into the view of the MNU patrol.

"We need some help over here!" Theresa yelled at the patrol, waiving her arms. Two of the MNU guards ran to their aid. Brian squirmed on the ground, pretending to be in pain.

"What the hell happened?" One of the guards asked, out of breath.

"Those fuckers........" Brian mumbled, feigning injury. "Fucking prawn man. Came out of no where. He hit me right in the chest. I think my ribs are broken..............."

"He got hit pretty hard. The prawn tossed him right through the wall of a shack." Theresa added.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." The MNU guard turned to the MNU agent, who was watching from a distance. "Hey! Bring the first aid kit! We got a man down here!" The MNU agent nodded, and rand to the back of the pickup truck.

"Those fuckers move fast man....Didn't even see him coming." Bran clutched his chest as he spoke. The MNU agent drove over to Brian in the pickup truck. He jumped out, a large first aid kit in hand. He knelt down over Brian, opening the kit.

"Where are you hurt?" He said, with genuine concern in his voice.

Brian pointed to his chest. "Right about here...." The MNU agent leaned in closer, trying to find the nonexistent wounds. Brian reached up and grabbed the agent's tie with his left hand. At the same time, he drove the fist of his right hand as hard as he could into the agent's face. He pushed the agent over onto his back, and rolled away. He drew his revolver, and stood up. Teresa had already knocked out one of the MNU guards with the butt of a rifle. The other was approaching from behind Teresa, raising his firearm. Brian drew his revolver, and aimed it at the guard.

"Teresa, get down!" Brian screamed. Teresa dove onto the ground, and Brian fired. The guard recoiled, and crumpled to the dirt in a bloody mess. The agent had struggled back to his feet, he stumbled back to the truck. He groped inside for a radio. He was torn from the truck and tossed onto the ground by Lucas, who had just arrived with the rest of the poleepkwa. Brian holstered his revolver, and removed a pair of handcuffs from a pouch on his vest. The agent looked up at Brian nervously.

Brian led the handcuffed agent into a shack. A few other members of the group followed them in.

"Sit here." Brian pointed to a chair. The agent stared back, looking at all of the faces around him. He slowly lowered himself into the chair. Brian grabbed a chair, and sat down across from the agent. Brian could see the sweat dripping off of the mans face.

"My name is Brian Peterson. I would try to shake your hand, but....." Brian looked at the handcuffs that bound the agent. "So... What is your name?"

"Johnathan." The agent scowled.

Brian smiled. "I think we have met before... It was a couple of years ago. For some reason, I can't put my finger on it."

"You were arrested, and I interrogated you."

"Thats it. How ironic." Brian chuckled. Johnathan forced a smile. "Ok, John, I am going to lay down a few ground rules before we get started. I am going to ask you a few questions. You can answer my questions honestly, and I might even be able to answer a few of yours. Or, you can choose to not answer my questions, and my friend here can rip your arms off. Kind of like good human/bad prawn." Brian nodded to Lucas, who was standing to the side. "Your choice."

"I-I'll talk to you." The agent stammered.

"I thought so. Not so tough without your stun baton, are you? Brian smiled. "Anyway, we need something from you. The MNU 'refugee processing facility'. I like to call it a torture prison. We have a few friends that are being kept there. And we need a way in to get them."

"And? Why do you need me to do this.?"

"You are the one who is going to let us in. You know that we will not get in by ourselves without raising an alarm."

" I am not helping some terrorists get into an MNU building." Johnathan shot back, his face getting red. Lucas quickly stepped forward. He grabbed Johnathan by both of his shoulders and lifted him out of his chair.

"Ok ok!!!! ok!!!!" The agent screamed, his legs flailing. Lucas let him drop back into his chair. Johnathan paused for a moment. "Can I ask you a question first?"

"By all means." Brian leaned back in his chair.

"Which one of the terrorist groups are you?"

Brian was amused by the question. "We are not any of the well known ones, if that is what you are asking. We haven't had the chance to make much news. Believe me, If we were one of the more notorious groups, you would be dead by now."

"Do you have a name for your cause?"

"No. I find that giving our cause or group a name neglects the identity of who we are. We don't wan't to be just a catchy news story." Johnathan looked confused. "But if you must give us a name, I guess you could think of us as the human/non-human version of the A-Team."

"The A-Team?" Johnathan looked puzzled.

"You know.... I'm Hannibal Smith, this is Face" Brian motioned to Nicholas. "This is H.M. Murdock." Brian motioned to Jacob. "...And this is B.A. Baracus." Brian motioned to Lucas. Johnathan was even more confused.

"I am not sure what you are trying to tell me." Johnathan said, shaking his head.

"I guess you don't watch much TV, huh?" Brian smiled. "Are you ready to answer our questions?" Johnathan exhaled slowly, and stared at Brian. "Well, I am going to go check on your friends outside. I will come back in five minutes. Make your decision before I get back." Johnathan nodded. Brian stood up. Brian exited the shack, Jacob, Lucas and Nicholas following him. They started walking over to the two MNU vehicles.

"Hey how come I don't get to be B.A.?" Jacob asked.

"Have you removed a door from its hinges with one hand?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you can't be B.A." Brian stated simply. They reached the casper. The two remaining MNU guards were in handcuffs, sitting up against the wheel of the vehicle. They stayed silent as Brian walked past. Teresa had gathered a small pile of items she had confiscated from the guards in the passenger seat of the pickup truck.

"What do we have?" Brian asked.

"Just the usual, sidearms, flashlights, pocket knives... handcuffs, a stun baton, radios,...some cigarettes...."

"Some whats?"

"You are hopeless." Teresa smiled, and tossed Brian the pack.

Brian stepped around the truck, into view of the two captured MNU guards.

"Hey you! Yeah you. Mind if I bum these off of you?" The MNU guard silently shook his head without looking up from the ground. "Thanks man." Brian leaned up against the side of the casper. He opened the cigarette pack, and placed a cigarette in his mouth. He searched his pockets for a lighter. He became frustrated when he could not find one. "Shit.... Hey Teresa, did you happen to find a-" A lighter bounced off Brian's forehead before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Thanks...." Brian picked up the lighter, and lit the cigarette. He walked over to a small group of poleepkwa, who were talking amongst each other. Lucas was leaning up against a shack, chewing on a can of cat food.

"Shit man.... What is it with you guys and that cat food?" Brian said, his cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke. Lucas finally got the can open, and slurped down its contents in only a few seconds.

"I don't know...... Its really good though. I can't get enough of it." Lucas responded happily, the cat food obviously improving his mood.

"Do you even know what they put in it? I mean, it can't be good for you......" Brian took a drag of of his smoke.

"Its the only thing I can enjoy in this dump. If it causes problems, I'll just stop eating it." Lucas clicked back.

"Right........" Brian said with a grin. "Hey Nick. Start moving your team into position. We are going to be moving out soon. Grab a radio from Teresa before you leave." Nicholas nodded. He motioned to the other poleepkwa, who gathered their weapons. Brian held out his hand for Nicholas. Nicholas shook it.

"Good luck." Nicholas clicked to Brian.

"You too." Brian responded.

"Christ you two, get a room!" Jacob shouted from the casper.

"See you all back here." Nicholas said as he and the other poleepkwa left.

"Lucas." Brian called out. The alien stopped and turned to Brian. "You are staying with us."

"Why?"

"You are going to play the prisoner." Lucas looked confused.

Brian started back to the shack that held the MNU agent. He swung the door open. The agent stared at Brian.

"So.... You going to help us?" Brian said, leaning up against the door frame. He tossed his cigarette butt aside.

"Yes. But only if you can promise me something."

"What is that?"

"I want you to guarantee that my self and my men outside are not harmed in any way."

"Well, I can give you my guarantee. But its not worth much." Johnathan hesitated. He stared at the ground. He looked back up at Brian.

"Ok. What do you want from me?"

Brian exited the shack studying a scrap of paper. On it were two numbers. He handed the paper off to Teresa.

"He says these are the codes. Are you able to check them?" Brian asked. Teresa removed a laptop from the front seat of the truck. She placed it on the hood, and flipped it open. She typed in the numbers Brian had written on the piece of paper. Lucas led the other two restrained MNU guards into the shack with the agent. He shut the door behind them, and barricaded it with a piece of sheet metal.

"They look ok......" Teresa studied the screen of her computer. "Of course, there is no way to be 100% sure unless we try using them at MNU."

"What are the codes for?" Lucas asked, walking back up to the truck.

"We need two codes to complete our mission. The first one will let us into the MNU facility. The second will grant us access to the security systems once we are in."

"What happens if the codes don't work?" Lucas sounded worried.

"That's why we have a plan B." Brian smiled. "I say we go for it."

"I'm in." Teresa added. Jacob nodded in agreement. The three humans looked at Lucas.

"Lets do it." Lucas clicked.

"I'm driving." Teresa said, walking around to the front of the casper.

"Shotgun." Jacob said, jogging over to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Alright then...." Brian pulled his Aviator sunglasses out of his vest and put them on. He climbed into the casper. Lucas sat across from him. Brian pulled the door shut, and fastened the latch. The casper lurched forward, the tires kicking up dust. Teresa turned and directed the vehicle down the road, straight towards the MNU processing facility.

The drive was not that long, but it felt like an eternity. Brian stared down at the MNU patch that adorned the front of his ballistic vest. He grabbed the Velcro patch, and tore it of of his vest. He then flipped it and refastened it to the vest. The now upside-down patch was not easily missed. Brian knew people would see it, but he doubted they would think anything of it.

"What are you doing to your uniform?" Lucas asked, puzzled by Brian's actions.

"Nothing......Here. Put these on." Brian handed Lucas a pair of plastic handcuffs MNU used on poleepkwa.

"Are you serious? I'm not putting those things on."

"I already cut the straps in the back. All you have to do is rip them apart to get out of them." Brian turned the cuffs over, relieving that the straps in the back had been partially cut. Lucas reluctantly took the cuffs from Brian. He slipped his hands into them one at a time, and Brian tightened the straps. "Just don't do anything without my signal."

"Ok guys....... We are here." Jacob said from the passenger seat.

They were at the checkpoint at the outside wall of the compound. Brian peered out of the small rectangular window. The MNU processing facility looked menacing. There was a large 10 meter high fence that ran along the outside. Beyond the fence, there was a 4 meter high concrete barrier. Both were topped with spirals of razor wire.

MNU had constructed the compound after the relocation program had started. After the Van De Merwe incident, government and public support for MNU had faded. That led to cuts in funding and grants. This, combined with the rapidly expanding prawn population, caused many problems. MNU had to slow the relocation to a crawl. So they built the processing facility to hold poleepkwa before they were transferred to District 10. There were also suspicions that MNU was using the facility to resume their genetic research program.

Brian watched as a MNU guard approached driver's door. Teresa stepped out, and shut the door behind her. She began talking with the guard. Brian could not hear the conversation going on outside the casper. After only a couple moments, Teresa hopped back into the driver's seat. The guard had walked back into the checkpoint. The gate in front of the compound slowly slid open. The casper's engine hummed as Teresa drove the vehicle through the gate.

"Did the code work?" Jacob asked, sounding nervous.

"What do you think?" Brian shot back. "We're in, aren't we?"

"Where do I park?" Teresa interrupted.

"Its going to be on the right side, past that building. You will see other caspers parked there." Brian pointed through the windshield. Teresa slowly pulled around the building, and stopped next to a row of empty armored vehicles. Brian undid his seatbelt. He picked up his shotgun, and unlatched the back hatch. He stepped down, and Lucas followed him.

"Just play along. I'll let you know when to take those off." Brian said, referring to the restraints on Lucas' arms.

"This isn't going to work......." Lucas said, annoyed.

"Yes it will-" Brian was cut short by an approaching MNU agent.

"Where are you taking this........ Prawn." The guard said with a scowl.

Brian smiled. "Hi. We picked him up in a shack that he wasn't supposed to be in. Apparently he's too fucking stupid to know that evictions are permanent."

The agent looked Brian over. "Why didn't you call ahead and tell us you were bringing a prisoner ?"

"Radio wasn't workn'. We tried to-"

"Bring him to the detention center to be processed." The agent cut Brian off. Teresa and Jacob were out of the casper, and were already walking away towards one of the grey buildings.

"Yes sir." Brian turned and started to one of the buildings. "Get moving, prawn!" He shouted at Lucas. The two walked away from the agent, to the nearest building.

"Were are you going?" The MNU agent called out. Brian froze in place.

"The detention center, sir."

"You are walking in the wrong direction. The detention center is in that building." The agent pointed to a building in the opposite direction Brian had been walking to. The agent slowly walked toward Brian.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes sir." "Brian chuckled. "Haven't really had a chance to acquaint myself with the facility just yet."

"How long have you been here?" The agent said, his tone becoming more serious.

"A couple of weeks."

"Then how come I have not met you? I am in charge of training new employees at this facility. Who is your supervisor?"

"Ohh...... forget his name...... What is it..... I think it was... Lucas." Without missing a beat, Lucas broke the straps of the handcuffs that bound him. He grabbed the agent by the back of his jacket. He threw the agent through the air. He collided with a concrete wall, and hit the ground with a heavy thud. A loud klaxon began to sound. Brian looked up at the guard tower. He could see the guard in the tower raising a rifle. Shots rang out as bullets impacted the ground around Lucas. Brian ran to the corner of the building, shielding himself from the guard's bullets.

"Grab some goddamned cover!" Brian screamed at Lucas. Lucas ran to a parked casper, and hunkered down behind it. Brian cued his radio.

"Nick, is your team ready?" There was a moment of static before Brian received a response.

"Ready."

"Plan B. Do it." Brian looked back up at the guard tower. Brian was blinded by a bright flash. In only a second, the whole top portion of the tower was gone. A large black cloud of smoke rolled up from the wreckage. A second louder explosion shook the ground. A large portion of the cement wall exploded inward. Blue lighting flickered through the cloud of dust. Baseball sized chunks of concrete rained dow from the sky. Brian moved up to the casper, next to Lucas. Nicholas led a group of polepkwa through the gaping hole in the barrier. Nicholas approached Lucas and Brian. Nicholas tossed the extra alien rifle he was carrying to Lucas.

"You guys go and clear out that building. I'm going to go meet up with Jacob and Teresa. The vehicle depot is over there. You should be able to find transport." Brian turned and ran to the door of the building. He aimed his shotgun at the door hinges, and fired. Brian kicked the door, and it fell into the dimly lit hallway. Brian grabbed his radio.

"Jacob. Where are you guys?"

"We made it to the security center on the third floor. We have it locked down up here. The code worked out great."

"Roger that. We are going to need to work fast, our cover is blown.

"Yeah, we heard."

"Alright, I'm on my way up to you." Brian started moving down the hallway, his weapon at the ready. The hallway was long, and it stretched the entire length of the building. There were few doors, all blank and windowless. Brian reached the end of the hallway, and took a sharp left turn. He pushed through a set of double doors. The hallway had widened, and there were more doors scattered along its length. The lights were much brighter, bathing the passageway in an artificial white glow. Brian took a closer look at one of the doors. It was much heaver than the others. There was no visible hinges or handle. There was a small opening covered by a sliding metal cover. Brian pulled the cover back. He peered in through the thick Plexiglas, and found himself staring into a small cell. It was very dark in the cell, he could only see using the light that was spilling in from the dark hallway. There was a prawn sitting on the floor in the corner of the cell. Brian could see its breathing was slow. Brian searched for a way to get the door open, but it was futile. Nothing but smooth metal. He reached for his radio.

"Jacob. Do you have access into the security door control yet?"

"Yes we do. Got the whole building under control." Jacob responded, sounding proud of himself.

"Ok good. I am on the first floor. There is prison cells down here. There is no way I can get them open. See if you cam open them from where you are."

"Hold on a sec........" There was a short pause over the radio. "Is there door numbers? I am not seeing them in the computer."

Brian looked the door over. He could not see any writing of any kind. He flipped up the metal covering the small window, looking on the back of it. There was a number stamped into the small steel plate.

"Found it. 1-9-8-2-7." Brian looked back through the small window. The prawn was now standing right near the opposite side of the door. It looked directly at Brian through the small piece of glass. Brian took a step back from the door, surprised by the now awake prawn. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Jacob, you might want to hold off on opening-"

"Got it!" Jacob shouted back over the radio. The door gave a quiet electrical buzz before sliding open. The alien stood I the doorway, slowly looking around. It looked menacing at 7 feet tall, and with an almost jet black shell color. The prawn shot through the doorway without warning, directly at Brian. It struck Brian right in the chest, lifting him off of his feet. Brian could feel ceramic plate in his ballistic vest, designed to stop rifle bullets, crack under the impact. Brian flew backwards, hitting the double doors behind him. The glass in one of the doors shattered, raining shards down on Brian as he hit the floor. He struggled to his feet, fighting to breath.

"I'm on your side, you asshole!!" He managed to croak out, as the creature came at him again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, MNU? I do not speak your language." The prawn said. Brian attempted to turn and run down the hallway, but the prawn had grabbed the back of his vest. The alien threw him onto his back.

"Hold on a second!!" Brian screamed. The prawn responded by trying to kick Brian in the head. He was able to roll out of the way, broken glass crunching underneath him.

"Stop making those disgusting noises!" The prawn picked him up by the front of his vest, and pinned him against the wall. Brian could feel the prawns hand tighten around his neck. He reached down and grabbed his revolver from its holster. The prawn saw it, and looked into Brian's face.

"We both die....." The prawn clicked. It tightened it grip on Brian's neck even tighter. Brian tossed the weapon down the hallway. It clattered loudly as it hit the cement floor. The prawn relaxed it grip slightly, puzzled by Brian's actions. Brian slowly grabbed his radio. The prawn watched his every move carefully.

"Nick? Nick are you there?" Brian spoke into the radio.

"Yes." Nick responded quickly.

"Ok listen, I need you to repeat everything I say, no time to explain. Got it?"

"Got it"

"I'm on your side." Brian spoke into the radio. Nicholas repeated the sentence back over the radio. Brian held the radio so the prawn could hear. "You need to let go of me so we can get out of here." Again, Nicholas repeated. The prawn's grip lessened even further. "You have to let go of me. Trust me." The prawn suddenly let go of Brian. He slid down the wall, landing on his feet. Brian spoke into the radio again. "Thanks for the assist Nick. Could you explain who we are to my friend here?" Brian handed the radio to the black prawn. Nicholas began explaining what was happening, and who the members of the group were. Brian walked a short distance down the hallway as this was going on. He picked up his shotgun and revolver. Brian walked back over the prawn, checking his weapons. He waited until the prawn had fished listening to the radio. The prawn stared at the wall, breathing slowly.

"You all done with that?" Brian pointed to the radio. The prawn slowly handed it over.

"Hey Jacob. How is it going up there?"

"Not good. We were not able to take out their communications. First battalion is on its way."

"Shit! Alright, everybody get down to the vehicle depot now. I'll meet you guys there."

"Roger that." Brian clipped the radio back to his belt.

"Follow me." He said to the prawn. "Come on. Follow me." Brian motioned for the alien to follow. The prawn slowly followed Brian down the hallway.

It had fallen quiet outside. The intense firefight had lasted for only a few moments. Most of the MNU employees had evacuated. Brian knew this silence was going to be short lived, 1st Battalion would be on scene in only a matter of minutes. He could already hear the sounds of helicopters off in the distance. Brian stopped when he saw Nicholas standing in the doorway of one of the detention buildings.

"What the hell are you doing man? We need to get tho the vehicle depot!"

"We were going to try to have the vehicles meet us here." Nicholas clicked back.

"No time, first battalion is going to be here any second. How many do we need to evacuate?"

"23."

"Alright. Lucas, you are with me. Nick, take care of my friend here." Brian pointed to the black prawn. "Jacob and Teresa are already getting the vehicles. Lucas and I are going to shuttle the refugees over to them in groups of five."

Brian and Lucas began to bring the rest of the rescued prawns over to the vehicle depot. The first two runs went without a hitch. Brian could see a large helicopter setting down right outside the edge of the compound.

"We are going to have to speed this up, shit is about to hit the fan." Brian shouted over the helicopter noise. "We are going to have to take the rest of the group all at once."

"That is very risky." Nicholas responded.

"We don't have an choice."

"There is a problem." Lucas walked out of the small crowd of polepkwa. Holding onto his arm was a younger polepkwa, only about five and a half feet tall. Its left leg was broken, the lower joint facing at a very odd angle.

"Damn it........." Brian rubbed his face. "You guys take the the rest of them over to the depot. I'll bring the little guy over."

"You will not make it."

"Yeah, there is always a chance of that. But there is a greater chance of you making it if you aren't slowed down. Now get going!" Nicholas silently nodded.

"We'll see you over there." Lucas added. The two then gathered the polepkwa, and quickly began to run in the direction of the vehicle depot. As soon as they were out of view, the sound of gunfire erupted from the compound. The sounds of alien and human weaponry shook the ground around Brian and the small prawn. The mercenaries rained down a steady stream of gunfire, you could almost see the lead flying through the air. Brian took another look at the injured prawn. The way it limped, its color, and age were all vaguely familiar. Without thinking, he undid the straps of his ballistic vest, and pulled it over his head.

"Here. I'm going to put this on you." With some difficulty, Brian fit the vest over the prawn's head. He was just barley able to make the straps on the sides reach. The vest looked awkward on the alien, too loose in some spots, and too tight in others.

"I now its not much, but it is better than nothing. Now you stay right with me, understand? The prawn silently nodded. Brian started off at a steady walk. The prawn was just able to keep up with him. Brian had chosen to take the long way around. It would take more time to reach the vehicle depot, but there was more cover along the way. Brian and the prawn went from cover to cover, slowly making their way to their destination.

"Alright. We are almost there. The depot is right this way." Brian leaned around from the concrete barrier he had been leaning against. The sound of automatic rifle fire suddenly shot through the air. Large chunks of the concrete barrier were blown away, sending shards in directions.

"Shit, get down!" Brian yelled, throwing himself on the ground behind the barrier. The prawn did the same, shaking in fear. Brian removed his helmet, and placed it on the barrel of his shotgun. He slowly raised the shotgun up, so that the helmet slowly rose above the concrete. The rifle rounds tore through the helmet, knocking it off of the shotgun. It rolled a short distance before coming to a stop in the dirt. It was riddled with holes. Brian looked in the direction that they needed to travel, gauging the distance.

"Shit. That asshole has got us zeroed. If we run we won't make it." Brian stared into the distance biting his lip. "I'm going to get a couple of rounds off at him. When I shoot, you get yourself over to the vehicles as fast as you can." The prawn looked around nervously. "You ready?" The young prawn slowly nodded. "Ok...... Now!" Brian stood up quickly, and fired in the direction that the shots had come from. He saw the MNU guard dive behind a concrete wall. Brian fired all eight rounds out of his shotgun. When it ran empty, he tossed it on the ground. By this time, the injured prawn was out of sight. Brian took off in the direction of the vehicles, firing over his shoulder with the revolver. The MNU guard was now returning fire, Brian could feel the rounds impacting the ground around his feet. He felt an extreme impact in his left shin, like he had been hit in the leg with a hammer. He stumbled in the middle of a full run, hitting the ground hard. He stood up, trying desperately to make it to the closest cover. As soon as he put weight on his leg, he collapsed to the ground again. He looked down at the leg, noticing a steady steam of blood pouring from a large hole. Adrenaline prevented much pain from getting trough. Brian struggled to his knees, making sure to not put as much weight on the mangled limb. Another impact, in his left arm. Brian screamed in pain, as two more rounds passed through his back, and exited out of his chest and stomach. He fell forward, landing on his revolver. The world went quiet. Everything was muffled, like it was under water. Brian's vision faded in and out, he struggled to remain conscious. He could hear the sound of the boots crunching over the dirt behind him. Brian could see the shadow of someone moving closer. He heard a rifle being loaded. This was enough to give him one last burst of adrenaline. He rolled over, bringing his pistol to bear on his opponent. He fired, right as he saw the mans face. Brian's first two shots missed their mark, but the third struck the MNU guard directly in the neck. The guard dropped his rifle, and clutched his neck, blood spurting out from the cracks between his fingers. The man stumbled backwards, his eyes still locked on Brian. Brian's arm fell to his side, as the MNU guard hit the ground. He squirmed, making awful choking noises. A moment before he lay still, the man rolled back onto his side, and again stared at brian. His eyes were wide and wild, a look of panic on his face. Brian looked into the man's eyes, and suddenly felt an awful sinking feeling.

"Markus? God damn it............." Brian choked out. Markus now lay completely still. His chest showed no movement, and his eyes stared off into the distance. Brian dragged himself to the closest wall. He sat up against it. He tore open his shirt to reveal his wounds. There were two holes that were steadily oozing blood, one right above Brian's naval, the other on the right side of his chest. He tried to move, but could no longer feel his legs. He coughed. He tasted something metallic in his mouth. Blood.

"Brian? Where the hell are you man? We need to go!!" Brian heard Jacob's voice over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Brian spoke into his radio. He used all of his remaining strength to prevent his voice from wavering. "Did that prawn make it to you guys?"

"The one wearing your vest? Yeah, he made it. You need to hurry man, we need to leave."

"I'm securing my own transport. I'll meet you guys later."

"We are still here, we can come and get you." Jacob responded.

"No. Get yourselves out. You are running out of time." There was a pause over the radio.

"Roger that. See you on the outside." Jacob said reluctantly.

Brian tossed the radio to his side. He looked back over at his dead friend. Markus lay completely still, his pale face expressionless. Brian felt dizzy again, the earth seemed to be falling down around him. He stared up at the empty sky. He took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. He slowly blinked one last time, before the world slipped away into blackness.

* * *

_ Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, and thanks if you review._

_Cheers,_

_DR Fronkensteen_


	4. INCIDENT REPORT

**********FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY************

CONFIDENTIAL

Form #: I7-23 Use: Report of Incident Security Level:Top officials only, Need to know

Date of incident: Feb. 20, 2012

MNU Casualties: 11

Terrorist Casualties: 1 (Confirmed)

First Battalion Casualties: 2

At approximately 10:00 a.m. ,on the aforementioned date, a group of humans and non-humans attacked MNU patrol #13. One MNU employee was killed in the initial attack on the patrol. The humans were dressed in MNU uniforms, allowing them to ambush the patrol and steal one casper. They used the vehicle to gain access to the processing facility. Once inside, the human terrorists gained control over the security systems. The attack on the facility began at 11:32 a.m. A number of aliens detonated explosives along the west side of the security wall. The aliens began attacking MNU personnel. The order was given to evacuate and wait for 1st battalion to clear the compound. The compound was deemed clear at 1:47 p.m. 23 non-human detainees were missing from their cells. Three casper vehicles were stolen from the vehicle depot. It has been deemed that the group's objective was to release these aliens from captivity. Information was also stolen from the computer system. One terrorist was found at the scene. The whereabouts of these vehicles and their occupants are currently unknown. An investigation has been launched into finding the missing detainees.

Enemy Combatant #1: Brian Peterson

Status: Deceased

Brian Peterson has been missing since the alien ship left Earth. He was a known non-human sympathizer. It is believed he either led or played a large part in this assault. Mr. Peterson was employed by MNU from November 2005 until his disappearance in August of 2010. He transferred from MNU USA to SA in February of 2009. He used his knowledge of MNU operational procedures to aid the group in their assault. Mr. Peterson was killed in an armed altercation with an MNU agent. The agent was also killed in the shooting. No other enemy combatants were found at the scene. It is unknown if Mr. Peterson was the only casualty of the attacking group.

************CONFIDENTIAL************


	5. News Articles

Hello all.

I have changed up the format on the last chapter and this one. I was not planning on having these, but the ideas just kind of popped into my head as I was working on the next big chapter. Sorry if they are a bit short, but hopefully they will hold you over until the next full length chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

20-2-2012 Current Time: 12:57

Johannesburg, SA- An explosion has been reported at an MNU facility on the outskirts of District 9. Multiple human deaths and injuries have been reported. It is believed to be the work of a non-human terrorist group. MNU executives have refused to comment at this point. A press conference has been announced for a later date. Police officials warn all humans to avoid contact with aliens. Report any non humans at 1-866-666-6001. This is a developing story, please refresh this page for further updates.

20-2-2012 Current Time: 18:34

Johannesburg, SA- MNU officials have released an official statement following a terrorist attack on one of their facilities today. This has been the largest act of alien on human violence since the mothership left Earth more than a year ago.

"_This morning, a group of non-human terrorists attacked the Alien Protection facility on the outskirts of what used to be District 9. The aliens killed multiple MNU employees and security contractors during the assault. Approximately 15 to 20 non-humans took part in the attack. It is unknown whether they escaped from District 10, or had escaped District 9 before the evictions. The goal of the attack seems to be to release certain aliens that were being held at the facility. The imprisoned aliens are extremely dangerous, and a hazard to all humans. Rumors that human sympathizers were involved in this violent attack are completely false. An investigation has been launched into the incident. All current information confirms that no humans were involved in planning or carrying out this attack. Our thoughts are with the families of the MNU employees that were killed in this unprovoked act of aggression. If you have any information about the perpetrators of this attack, please alert MNU at 1-866-666-6001 or contact your local police department. MNU is committed to maintaining your safety, and the safety of your family, friends, and neighbours."_

_

* * *

_

As always, please review and give feedback. Especially on these "different" entries. Thanks!

-DR Fronkensteen


End file.
